Hasta la eternidad
by ChrisBooth26637
Summary: Porque una persona te cuida hasta la eternidad... Dedicado a una mujer maravillosa R.I.P.


Esto es para una persona que ya no esta conmigo, pero que se me esta cuidando ahora mismo…

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hart Hanson y Kathy Reichs…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Ruth… Ruth ¿qué ves?- preguntó un joven muy carismático que acaba de llegar.

-Eso Roger- señalo ella.

Él miró hacia a donde apuntaba, al principio parecía todo muy borroso pero una brisa descubrió aquella escena…

-Solo quería decirte… que… -soltó una lágrima –desearía que estuvieras aquí… - las lágrimas ya inundaban su rostro –me dijeras si lo estoy haciendo bien… si soy una buena madre… si…-.

-¡Mami!- llamó una pequeña de 6 años -¿con quién hablas?- preguntó curiosa.

-Mamá esta hablando con su mami, princesa- respondió el padre de esta, ante la mirada de preocupación que le dirigió su esposa.

-¿Mi abu?- preguntó otro niño dos años menor de la niña.

-Si- respondió la madre de ambos –estoy hablando con tu abuela cariño-.

-Pero mi abu… ella no esta aquí- respondió un pequeño muy parecido al otro.

-No, tienes razón campeón- respondió el padre de él –pero ella esta escuchando desde el cielo-.

-¿Ella es un ángel papá?- preguntó la niña.

-¡Si princesa!, ella es un ángel– haciendo una pausa, enfatizando cada palabra -esta cuidando de todos ustedes y también de mamá- respondió el padre muy orgulloso a todos sus hijos con una enorme sonrisa.

La madre de todos esos niños solo sonreía a su marido. Miro a sus hijos, ahí estaba lo mejor de su vida… después de sufrir, de pasar situaciones muy difíciles, de en ocasiones no encontrar una respuesta, de apunto darse por vencida en esa guerra… ellos… ellos eran su pilar, eran su vida; por ellos había valido pelear con uñas y dientes en esa guerra... ganar cada batalla para llegar a esta victoria. Ahora no podía imaginarse la vida ya sin ellos y sin su marido. Entonces observó que faltaba alguien, desesperada buscó a su hija más pequeña,… desde que su primogénita nació, comenzó la preocupación por el bienestar de todos y cada uno de los que estaban con ella en ese momento. Volteó hacia atrás y sonrió ante tal escena…

La más chica de la familia, caminaba hacia la tumba de su abuela… un poco lento por el césped que estaba húmedo. Se detuvo justo en frente de la lápida… con su manita toco aquel objeto frío y duro… volteó hacia su familia y sonrió a todos… La madre de ella ya no contenía las lágrimas, entonces sintió un brazo rodearla por los hombros... era su marido... aquel con quien había pasado tantas cosas, con quien compartió alegrías, tristezas, buenos y malos días… El la miró, como solo él lo hacia, con esos ojos cafés que le mostraban amor, desde hace mucho ella lo había descubierto. Dirigió la mirada a la lápida y dio gracias por pasar momentos como esos, por vivirlos…

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo Huesos- dijo el hombre con quien había formado una familia –y no lo digo yo… ellos- señalo a los pequeños que estaban junto a su hermana menor –son el hecho de que eres excelente en todo lo que haces y te propones por hacer- concluyó besando su cabello.

-No lo había logrado sin ti Booth- respondió ella mirando a los ojos –tu eres la razón por la que estamos aquí…- señalo – la razón por la que nosotros estemos aquí –sin dejar de llorar mirándolo dijo -¡gracias por todo!- concluyó.

-¡Gracias a ti! Por permitirme estar aquí con ustedes- agradeció atrayéndola para besarla.

Ella no se opuso, disfrutaba de esos momentos con él… agradecía que él estuviera con ella, no solo en ese momento sino en todos desde que lo conoció.

-¡Mamá!- Brennan volteó ante el llamado de su hija.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- preguntó.

-¿Extrañas mucho a la abuela?- dijo la más grande de los niños.

Brennan se soltó del abrazo de Booth, acercándose a su hija e inclinándose a su altura para responderle.

-¡Si! –soltó en un suspiro, tomando a la niña de la manos –la extraño mucho, quisiera que ella estuviera aquí conmigo… que ella estuviera aquí con ustedes- concluyó llorando.

-¿Ella era buena contigo? ¿Te quería?- preguntó.

-Si, ella era una gran madre y no me quería… -la pequeña la miro raro- no… cariño ella no me quería… ella me amaba con su vida, tanto que ella la dio por mí- respondió recordando todo por lo que había pasado.

-¿Ella murió por qué te protegió?-.

-¡Si!, ella murió porque no quiso que me pasara nada, porque yo era más importante que las demás personas-.

-Entonces, ¿no estas enojada de que ella muriera por protegerte?- preguntó la niña.

Brennan se sorprendió ante la pregunta, tal ves si alguien se la hubiera dicho en el pasado su respuesta sería que si, si estaba enojada con su madre por abandonarla; pero ahora que ella lo había tenido que vivir, que ella huyó para proteger a su hija, que se alejó del mundo, de sus mismos amigos, del hombre que amaba, el padre de su hija; para que su hija siguiera con vida, logro vivir el dolor que debió sufrir su madre al abandonarla, entonces ella vio porque lo había hecho…

-¡No!– respondió segura –no, ella lo hizo para que yo siguiera con vida y si ella no lo hubiera hecho quizás yo no estuviera aquí contigo- terminó y acarició el rostro de su hija.

-Mamá, ¿sabes que?- le preguntó con una sonrisa igual a la de su padre.

-¿Qué cosa Christine?- respondió con el mismo gesto.

-¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo… te amo mucho mamá!- dijo ella abrazándola. Brennan respondió al abrazo y lloro aun más.

-¡Yo también te amo cariño! ¡Eres lo mejor de mi vida!- Brennan la abrazó aun más fuerte- y ustedes también, venga acá- les dijo a los demás, los cuales corrieron hacia ella.

-¡Te amo mamá!- dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Te amo mami!- dijo la más pequeña. Brennan los abrazó a todos, mientras Booth colocaba su mano su hombro e inclinándose junto a ella.

-¡Te amamos mamá!- respondió Booth besando su mejilla. Logrando un sonrojo en ella.

-¡También te amo Hank!- besándolo el la cabeza -¡Y a ti Zack!- repitiendo el mismo gesto que en su hermano -¡Y también a ti Ruth!- la cual beso en la mejilla, después se dirigió a Booth- ¡Y por supuesto que también te amo a ti!- besándolo en los labios- fuiste el primero de todos –dijo terminado el beso, provocando en él una gran risa –fuiste el causante de todo esto- contestando la risa y mirando a los cuatro niños delante de ella.

-¿Solo yo? Así no es como lo recuerdo- riendo y volviéndola a besar.

-¡No hagan eso!- los regaño Christine, la cual se levantó y todos sus hermanos la siguieron, al igual que sus padres.

-Princesa…- le dijo su padre inclinándose a Christine –el día en tu me veas o veas a tu mamá haciendo eso con otra persona… ese día reclámanos todo lo que quieras amor, pero hasta ese día, mamá y yo no lo dejaremos de hacer- terminó extendiéndole la mano a su hija para cerrar el trato entre ambos.

-Bien papá es un trato- ella tomo su mano y la agito.

-Trato hecho- termino- ahora…-la tomo por la cintura levantándola.

-¡No papá!- respondió ella riendo y retorciéndose para escapar de los brazos de su padre -¡mami ayúdame!- pidió.

-Jajaja, lo lamento cariño pero… cuando tu padre me toma así yo tampoco me puedo salir- lo miro a él- tu hermanos son la prueba- terminó y río aun más ante la cara que había colocado él con el comentario.

-¿La prueba de qué mamá?- dijo Hank dudoso y confundido. Booth padeció aun más y bajo a Chris, mientras Brennan no dejaba de reír.

-De que tu padre me ama, amor- respondió con total seguridad mirándolo a él, quien solo sonrió y la abrazó por detrás besando su mejilla y susurrando en su oído un te amo.

-¡Yo también!- contestó besándolo muy rápido para evitar otro grito en su hija.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- dando un aplauso les dijo a todos sus hijos- dejen las flores que trajeron a su abuela- señalando la lápida de la madre de la mujer que ama.

-¡Si papa!- contestaron los cuatro a la vez.

Uno a la vez se acercaban a la tumba de su abuela, dejaban las flores y le decían que la querían; entonces llego el turno de la mayor.

-Abuela, solo te quería decir… no te quería agradecer– rectificó -por haber salvado a mi mamá; porque si no yo no estaría aquí y yo la amo mucho, mucho abue, pero eso tu lo debes de saber… ojala también pudieras estar aquí… quisiera para que me contaras cuentos como lo hace el abuelo… te quiero mucho… espero que estés muy bien allá en el cielo y que cuides mucho a mi mamá y a mi papá porque ellos tienen muchos peligros por su trabajo, y no quiero que les pase nada ni a ellos ni a mis hermanos… te quiero abue, te traje unas flores… mamá dice que son tu favoritas, también las de ella y ¿a que no sabes qué?- hizo una pausa susurrando – también son mis favoritas, me gustan como huelen además de que su color es muy bonito… te quiero abue- termino y se acercó a sus padres.

Ninguno de ellos escucho lo que ella dijo, pero su padre sabía que había heredado ese aspecto de él y esta orgulloso. Booth hizo una señal a su compañera para que se acercara a despedirse de su madre. Brennan se acercó a la lápida, mientras su familia se alejaba hacia el auto en donde esperarían a la última integrante.

-Bueno mamá… no se si soy una buena madre pero… - un nudo en la garganta se comenzaba a crear- pero… soy feliz… soy muy feliz, tengo lo que siempre quise… desde que tu y papá se fueron… un familia… y solo espero que este haciendo una buen trabajo, aunque no estoy sola como antes… - sonrío por eso- tengo a alguien que ama y yo lo amo a él… compartimos a nuestros hijos… y al suyo, que también lo amo… mamá… no tengo ningún rencor ahora… solo te puedo decir gracias… gracias por lo que hiciste… gracias por todo… gracias- las lágrimas ya eran dueñas de su rostro- gracias… ahora tengo una familia mamá… una familia…- se inclinó a la lápida y dejo ahí un colgante de delfín y se levantó…

Ruth Kennan lloraba ante todo el suceso movió su mano hacia su hija acariciándola…

Brennan cerró los ojos ante el viento y sintió una caricia en su mejilla, apretó aun más los ojos sintiendo el viento más fuerte y la caricia aumentó igual… abrió los ojos y derramo una lágrima más…

-¡Te amo mamá!- dijo y se retiró corriendo para alcanzar a su familia…

-¡Yo también te amo cariño… te amo con mi corazón amor!- respondió llorando con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Tienes una gran hija allá Ruth- dijo Roger tomando la mano de ella- además de una nieta que te ama aún sin haberte conocido en persona…-.

-Si… es una gran niña, me ama sin que yo este ahí para ella… no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento por ello solo que la amo mucho… y mi hija que es una gran madre- respondió mirándolo y apretando aun más la mano que los tenía unidos.

-Una gran mujer… como tu- Ruth volteó sonriendo –por eso eres su madre… eso heredo de ti… tu corazón, tu esencia… tu espíritu…-.

-No Roger… no sacó eso de mi… ella es así, nació así… ese hombre de ahí, logró que ella lo revelara al mundo… pero más importante… lo practicara con alguien que amara y la amarán… sus hijos -derramó una lágrima- con mis nietos…-.

-Entonces no estés triste… no esta sola, ella tiene una familia ahora… su familia depende de ella ahora… ella depende de su marido… ella es feliz te lo ha dicho… lo has escuchado-.

-Si… ella es feliz… muy feliz- respondió mirando a una camioneta alejarse de ese lugar –más feliz de lo que nunca fue… me alegro de poder verlo… aunque no este con ella físicamente- concluyó.

-Exacto, no estas junto a ella pero… siempre la acompañas y se…- señalando y sonriendo –que no dejaras de cuidarla ni a ella ni a su familia… a tu familia…-.

-Nunca… siempre estaré ahí…- contestó segura- no dejare que a ninguno le suceda nada… juro por el amor que le tengo yo seré su ángel de la guarda…-.

-Ya lo eres…- mirándola con ternura de le dijo- siempre lo haz sido… desde que estas aquí… desde que llegue la has cuidado y desde hace muy poco tiempo debo decir… a ella, a tu hijo y a tu esposo… siempre… -.

-Y no lo dejaré de hacer… te lo prometo…-miro a la tierra- se los prometo… jamás…-.

-Hasta la eternidad…- concluyó con una sonrisa hacia ella.

-Hasta la eternidad… hasta la eternidad Roger…- sonriendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que les gustara la historia, y agradezco sus comentarios…

Saludos a todos…


End file.
